The Story of Bella Winchester
by monsterluver
Summary: What if Dean and Sam had a middle sister who was turned by Damon? What would happen? Read to find out
1. Chapter 1

Bella Winchester is her name she was sixteen years when she was turned into a vampire. Bella has two brothers Sam and Dean. She is the middle child. Her mother died six months after Sam was born. Her father John was a hunter not an animal hunter but a monster hunter. And this is her story,

Bella was out of the house before her dad woke up for them to leave to another town or state. She got to the car that she had just bought that day it was a 1969 Camorra. She was finally on the road it was 8:00 P.M when she reach a small town in New Jersey. Bella's phone kept ringing all day but she knew it was her dad and her older brother Dean. She wasn't in the mood to talk to them. She turned off her phone then out of nowhere a guy pops out in the middle of the road she then stopped. The guy came over he introduced himself as Damon Salvatore. All of a sudden, under Damon's eyes his veins started to show then he bit her it was a very sharp pain. Bella then heard someone say Damon. The pain stops and Damon is gone then she sees a guy. The guy bites himself. Bella then passes out.

The next morning Bella wakes up in a strange yet comfortable bed. She was wondering how she got there and then she saw the guy from last night.

The guy said, "How are you feeling?"

The guy said, "I'm Stefan Salvatore and you're in a New York." continued, Stefan "I'm Damon's younger brother."

Stefan had answered all of Bella's questions but then remembered what had happened the night before. She remembered Damon and that he was a vampire and that he bit her.

Bella asked, "Are you and your brother vampires?"

Stefan said, "Yes, how did you know."

Bella answer, "My dad raised my brothers and me how to hunt monsters."

Bella asked, "Am …I a….vampire?"

Stefan looked at her and said no. Bella was happy when she heard this. Stefan said but if you die with my blood in your body you become one. She rested at Stefan's house for a few hours before she left. Stefan and Bella then said their good bye. She called her dad when she got into her car. Bella's dad sounded angry but a little relief. She asked where they were at he said they were in New Jersey. Bella drove to New Jersey when she got there she meet her dad at a near diner. While there she apologizes and he said it was all right as long as she didn't do it again. Bella's dad was hunting a vampire and he needed help from her and her brothers. He was getting ready to trap it. When they got there they found the vampire very quickly. Bella then recognized the vampire it was Damon. She was scared but a little angry. Bella then realized that it was he a grin appeared on his face. Damon came to them quickly he knocked down Bella's dad and grabbed Bella.

"You again." said Damon, "I thought I got already doesn't matter because now you're going to become your worst nightmare."Bella saw her dad get up and try to stop Damon but her dad was not fast enough. She knew it was the end. Bella then felt a crack and everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Bella woke up again she saw her family Bella then remembered that she was a vampire now. Bella could tell that her dad was upset and tired.

Bella's dad said, "Sorry, I have to do this to you." Her dad then got a stake but Bella stopped him just in time. Bella then got up and ran. Bella's brother Dean and dad started to chase her but she was too quick and she got away just before they could get her.

Bella ran all the way to Stefan's house what she didn't notice was that she was running quickly but what she did notice was that she was very hungry. When she got to Stefan's house she tried to go in but she couldn't. She yelled out for Stefan with tears in her eyes. He then appeared at the door. Bella had been holding in the tears but she just couldn't hold them in anymore. Stefan called a guy named Jack from inside the house. Jack said that she could come in and Bella was able to enter the house. She explained everything to Stefan. After she finished, he looked fierce because of what Damon had done to her. He then remembered something. Stefan asked if she had feed on blood. Bella said no. He looked relief about that he then says if she doesn't drink blood she wouldn't become a vampire instead she would die. Then, Bella and Stefan heard a thump then she saw Damon come at her with blood in his hand and shove the blood in her mouth it taste sweet and bitter she want more but then she realized that she was a full vampire now. Bella then started to hit Damon then she noticed how strong she had gotten. Damon then started to back away because Bella was starting to hurt him. Sebastian stopped her and told her he wasn't even worth it. Without Stefan or Bella noticing Damon left the house. Stefan apologizes to Bella for what his brother did to her. Bella said it was alright she said that she would have to get use to it just like she got use to her family secret. Stefan then helps Bella by explaining the basics about being a vampire. He told her she didn't have to feed on human but on animals if she wanted. Stefan also told her that she could get blood from blood banks to have strength. That night she realized she might not ever see her family again because of what she is.


	3. Chapter 3

A month had passed and Damon hadn't attacked since Bella had turned into a vampire until one night while Stefan and Bella were resting they were attacked by Damon again but this time things were different. Bella hadn't dank animal blood and hospital blood in over two weeks and yet she was a lot stronger then Damon. He was older vampire and feeds on human blood so it was strange to Bella and Stefan. She had then realized that she had gotten stronger than weaker. Bella wondered what was wrong with her. She then ran out of the house and into the woods. Stefan called after her but she didn't listen to him. When Bella left Stefan asked Damon why he came back after all this time. Damon told him that was for him to know and for Stefan to…Damon then ran off. After that Stefan went too searched for Bella in the woods. When Stefan found her he found her in a plain area in the woods. Bella told him that she felt s a lot more powerful even with drinking animal which was very weird because most vampires are weak if they drink animal.

"No wonder you where a lot stronger then Damon," said Stefan

Bella told him that she can go home again because she learned how to control herself when she was around humans. Bella also told Stefan that she had been able to do some things that most vampires can't do like read minds and change ages. Bella said that she can grow up without her family knowing she was a vampire.

When Bella was ready to go Stefan told her to be careful and that if anything were to happen he told her that she had to call him no matter what. She called her dad again and told him that she had found a cure so she wouldn't be a vampire anymore which was a total lie. Bella knew that her dad would believe her. Bella decided to started her trip to Washington the next day.


	4. Chapter 4

The trip to Washington was only about 1 day since Bella ran there. Bella decide to leave her car with Stefan. She got to the hotel that her family was staying at in Washington. When she got inside the room she was greeted with a hug from her brother Sam and a splash of holy water by Dean and her dad. Bella was expecting them to do that but it didn't matter she was home sort of. She knew it was a risk to come back to her family but it was worth the risk. When Bella became a vampire she realized how much she really needed her family even if she didn't like what they did.

Bella's dad was working on a job in Washington so she was stuck in a hotel room with her brothers as usual. Sam and Bella started to talk because they were really close. Dean kept looking at Bella as if she was different. Bella finally got tired of Dean staring at her and said "What?"

Dean replied "Nothing"

Bella said "Then stop starring"

Dean answered, "Sorry."

"Whatever." said Bella

The rest of the day Bella and her brothers talked until her dad got home. She offered to go get food because she needed to drink some blood anyways. She went to the hospital and got five bags of blood. The blood tasted great but she couldn't enjoy it for long. Bella went to a near diner and when Bella went in she saw her worst nightmare. Damon. Bella had to call Sebastian after she got out if she got out. Bella had to get out of the diner before he saw her. She ran out quickly lucky he didn't see him and she was glad. While running out of the diner she accidently hit a guy he was the hottest guy Bella had ever seen before. She apologized for what she had done. The guy introduced himself as Jacob Black. Jacob told her that she had the most amazing eyes. Bella told Jacob that she had to go but she gave him her cell phone number and that she called or text soon. For some reason Bella felt different she felt save and she didn't even no him.

Jacob called out "What's your name!"

Bella replied, "Bella Winchester!"


End file.
